FruitTales: God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (transcript)
(The scene opens to Tomato and Orange on the countertop.) Tomato: Hey kids, welcome to FruitTales. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: Yep. Bob: Now Larry. Larry: Yeah Bob? Bob: The other day I was walking home from my bowling league, when I bumped into Marco; on of our TV friends. Larry: Oh, that's great. Bob: Mmmhhm, now Marco had a question for us. He says that when his baby sister makes him mad, and then she says she's sorry. Well Marco's mom says he needs to forgive him. Why does he have to forgive? Larry: Oooh! That's a good question. (Larry thinks of something) Larry: Oh I know! I'll tell Marco the story of... "The Grapes Of Wrath". Bob: Oh that's a classic. This'll be good. Larry: Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. (Bob gets confused and interrupts Larry.) Bob: Um... Are you sure that's how "The Grapes of Wrath" goes? Larry: Oh yeah. Bob: Oh, okay. Larry: Um Bob. Bob: Yeah Larry? (Larry gives Bob a stern look.) Larry: Try not to interrupt! (Bob gives a sorry face.) Bob: Oh, sorry (Larry goes back to the story and the story fades into scene.) Larry: Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes. (Sunny the sun smiles but as he looks down as he hears the grapes car and the smile fades.) (the car appears and the engine noises make the music and the singing kicks in.) Grapes: We are the grapes...of wrath! We'll never take a bath. It is our style to seldom smile and never laugh. We are the... grapes...of wrath! "So stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! I'm Ma. I'm Pa. This is our brood. We're grumpy and we know it! That's Tom and Rosey. They're both rude! And not afraid to show it! We're not the folks you'd like to meet, we bicker by hour. While other grapes are nice and sweet, We're really rather sour!. And as we go driving by, I might spit your eye! Or throw a snake in your milkshake to make you cry! 'Cuz we're the...grapes...of wrath so stay out of our path! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath! There's no escape from cranky grapes. We are the grapes of wrath." (a tree who was about to be run over comes to life and jumps into a nearby pond) (the music ends) Larry: One day, the grapes were out riding around in your car. When suddenly...they hit a bump. (Pa Grape hits a tree stump and Rosy and Tom fly out of the car) Pa Grape: We must've hit a bump. (camera shows the tree stump that the car hit) Tom: Hey! What'd you did that for? Rosy: I didn't do. You did it you big possum head. Tom: I did not you taco salad rabbit nose. Rosy: You did you casserole head pimento loaf iguana boy! (everyone goes into silence) Tom: Pa! (Pa Grape steps out of the car) Pa: Now Rose, apologize to your brother. Rosy: Huh? What for? Pa: Well, you know he just turned eighteen years old. Rosy: Yeah, so? Pa: So, that would make him a casserole head, pimento loaf iguana man! Rosie: Ah, yeah, sorry about that...cabbage-nose Elvis puppy. Tom: Yeah, and don't you forget it! (camera turns to Junior) Rosie: Pa! There's somebody over there! Pa: Eh? Ooh... Oh, you're right! Uh... Well what kind of fellow do you suppose that is, Ma? Ma: Oh, let's see... Hm, It's no grape that's for sure. (everyone agrees) Pa: It must be some kind of a bean or something. (everyone agrees again) Tom: Well, what's that thing he's got on his head? Rosie: Well, it's yellow. Um, cheese is yellow. Mm-hm. Pa: So that would make him, a cheese-headed bean boy! Everyone else: Ooh! Junior: Ahem! I'm not a bean, I'm an asparagus. Pa: What'd the bean boy say? Rosie: He said he was an aspara-mawhoosit. Pa: Huh? Marshmallow: Marshmallow! A Taste of the Mallow? genus. From the French: Guimauve. Everyone else: Ooh! Junior: And this is not cheese on my head! It is a hat. A yellow hat. (he removes his hat) (everyone else starts laughing) Pa: Look at that crazy hair! Tom: It looks like peas! Hey, bean boy! You been gluing peas to your noggin? (Junior starts to cry) Bob: Well, that's just terrible. Don't those grapes know it's not nice to make fun of people? Larry: Well, that's just it, Bob. They didn't know how bad it made Junior feel. Bob: Well, Jeepers, Larry. What happened next? Larry: Luckily, Junior's dad heard them laughing, and came outside to see what all the commotion is about. (Junior is crying) Dad: Hey, what's all the commotion out here? ...Ooh, grapes! Junior: They were calling me bean boy and telling me I had peas on my head! Dad: Is that true..? Pa: Oh no, no no, we would not do such a thing as what you have said we would have done, except, for maybe we did that I guess, now that you...oh. Well, okay, we did that. Yep, that's what we did. Larry: So, Junior's dad explained to the grapes that when we make fun of people and call them names, that makes them feel very bad inside. He also told them that God wants us to be kind to everybody, and that when we act mean, it makes God feel sad too. Pa: Well, Gee I... I guess we never really stopped to think about it, well, how it was making you feel and all. Rosie: Yeah, we was just having some fun, didn't mean nothing by it. Tom: Yeah, sorry... sorry. (everyone else says sorry) Pa: We'll never be mean again! Dad: Okay, that's better. Now Junior, is there anything you'd like to say to the grapes? Junior: Um... Like what? Larry: Junior's dad explained to him that when someone says they're sorry for hurting you, and they really mean it, we have to forgive them. That way, we all feel better. Junior: Oh, I get it! Okay, I forgive you, grapes. (everyone else sighs in relief) Dad: All right, now does everyone feel better? (everyone else saying yes if they were better) Dad: It's almost time for supper. Come in inside, Junior. Rosie: Junior? Tom: His name is Junior? (Tom and Rosie laughing happily when Junior gets angry) Tom: That's a funny name! Junior (angry): OKAY THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!! Category:Episodes transcripts Category:FruitTales